


Eternal Dance - A Poem for Il Mheg

by Usagi_Mitsu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, FINAL FANTASY XIV Shadowbringers, Flowers, Gen, Literature, Masayoshi Sokken, Pixies, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Titania - Freeform, What Angel Wakes Me, classic poem, dance, il mheg, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: A poem for Il Mheg inspired byWhat Angel Wakes Meby Masayoshi Sokken in the music box version by the singer Sharm.





	1. Eternal Dance - A Poem for Il Mheg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Angel Wakes Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/507181) by Masayoshi Sokken. 
  * Inspired by [Sharm ~ What Angel Wakes Me (Music Box Version) | The Dancing Plague, Titania (FFXIV Cover)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/507184) by Sharm. 

Limitless blue sky and golden light of sun.   
Mountains proud and tall, cool forests where rivers run.   
Flowers growing far and wild.   
Morning comes, the world beguiled. 

* * *

_Dancing on the wind up and down again_   
_Round and round the bend_   
_Fa la _ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_   
_From a _ _flow'ry_ _ bed to the clouds ascend_  
_Tumble down again_   
_Fa la _ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_

* * *

Buzzing bees across the land.   
Blooming men of plant.   
Laughter, faint and eerie. 

* * *

_Yet with each descent do we rise again_   
_To our hearts' content_   
_Fa la _ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_   
_Fly away my friend for a day and then_   
_We'll_ begin again   
_Fa la _ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_

* * *

Pedals rising with the breeze.   
Careful steps of naked feet.   
A swirling dress of silk. 

Hands dancing through the air.   
Cherry colored lips.   
A sweet song birthed into the world. 

* * *

_Still down turn the skies_   
_Gentle song gently _ _wand'ring_   
_Along in the night_   
_Joyous cries ring free_

* * *

Colorful wings carrying laughter through the world.   
Skin of grass and pink delight.   
Eyes like buttons, smiles of honey.   
Promising whispers of wicked wild. 

* * *

_La _ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_   
_Lying lost in thought_   
_Do you love me not?_   
_Follow these_   
_Petals cast aloft_   
_La _ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_   
_ Will you, when I'm gone, remember me? _

* * *

Children laughing.   
Dreams of old.   
Forgotten wishes.   
They stay untold.   
For the here and now, they rise in song.   
Eternitys dance,   
to the morning they belong. 

* * *

_Ring a ling a ling_   
_Lovers in the spring_   
_How the garden sings_   
_Ever green_   
_Spirits lush, we bring_   
_Ring a ling a ling_   
_Braving anything_   
_Together, we_

* * *

They dance together.   
Hands entwined in song.   
Eyes filled with laughter, cheeks praising the sun.   
The sweetest embrace in loves eternal kiss.   
They dance for each other and for eternal bliss. 

* * *

_La _ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_   
_Learn to play our part_   
_Navigate the dark_  
_Up we reach_   
_Catch a falling star_   
_La _ _la_ _la_ _la_ _la_   
_Lock it in our hearts eternally_

* * *

She raises her voice, feet dancing up the hill.   
The melody giving her the sweetest chill.   
He follows closely, his eyes echoing her song.   
They know, it is here, where they belong. 

* * *

_Ring a ling a ling_   
_Flying without _ wings   
_Kites without a string_   
_Loop and leap_   
_To these crowns we cling_   
_Ring a ling a ling_   
_For we'll all be kings tomorrow _

* * *

Her locks are braided, the little ones laugh.   
They gift her all the flowers that they love:   
Eye of Newt, Midsummer Night’s Dream and Mimulus - all crowning their new king. 

* * *

_Autumn's whisper soaring high_   
_Lulla_ _lulla_ _ lullaby_   
_Baby's breath and butterflies_   
_Sing in our sweet lullaby_   
_Summer child with heavy eyes_   
_Lulla_ _lulla_ _ lullaby_   
_Come our lonely angel nigh__  
_ _Sing in our sweet lullaby_

* * *

Let us never leave, let us never waver.   
Let us dance together, eternity lasts only for forever.   
The dance of our dreams shall continue through the day.   
To the evenings dawn and midnights array. 

* * *

_Time wilts and fades_   
_Luster lost in the rain_   
_Bows to the blade_   
_Till the spring calls again_

* * *

And so they are dancing, perhaps to this day.   
Their sweet song still ringing, across all of those hills.   
Where the pixies dance and happiness never leaves.   
Where eternity waits, where nobody weeps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings dear reader! 
> 
> I haven't written a poem in a very very long time, but "What Angel Wakes Me" and all of Il Mheg just reminded me so much of classic poetry like "Der Erlkönig" by Johann Wolfgang von Goethe - one of the only poems I still remember from school. And when I listened to the versions of the song by Sharm, I just couldn't help myself and try once more.   
The next chapter contains the poem without the lyrics in between, though the poem is meant to be read with the lyrics in it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> All the Love to you
> 
> Usagi


	2. Eternal Dance - No Lyrics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The poem without the original lyrics.

Limitless blue sky and gilden light of sun.

Mountains proud and tall, cool forests where rivers run.

Flowers growing far and wild.

Morning comes, the world beguiled.

* * *

Buzzing bees across the land.

Blooming men of plant.

Laughter, faint and eerie.

* * *

Pedals rising with the breeze.

Careful steps of naked feet.

A swirling dress of silk.

Hands dancing through the air.

Cherry colored lips.

A sweet song birthed into the world.

* * *

Colorful wings carrying laughter through the world.

Skin of grass and pink delight.

Eyes like buttons, smiles of honey.

Promising whispers of wicked wild.

* * *

Children laughing.

Dreams of old.

Forgotten wishes.

They stay untold.

For the here and now, they rise in song.

Eternitys dance,

to the morning they belong.

* * *

They dance together.

Hands entwined in song.

Eyes filled with laughter, cheeks praising the sun.

The sweetest embrace in loves eternal kiss.

They dance for each other and for eternal bliss.

* * *

She raises her voice, feet dancing up the hill.

The melody giving her the sweetest chill.

He follows closely, his eyes echoing her song.

They know, it is here, where they belong.

* * *

Her locks are braided, the little ones laugh.

They gift her all the flowers that they love:

Eye of Newt, Midsummer Night’s Dream and Mimulus - all crowning their new queen.

* * *

Let us never leave, let us never waver.

Let us dance together, eternity lasts only for forever.

The dance of our dreams shall continue through the day.

To the evenings dawn and midnights array.

* * *

And so they are dancing, perhaps to this day.

Their sweet song still ringing, across all of those hills.

Where the pixies dance and happiness never leaves.

Where eternity waits, where nobody weeps.


End file.
